Morgana le Fay
Morgana le Fay is a powerful and legendary evil sorceress and the main antagonist of the 2010 Disney fantasy adventure film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Morgana le Fay was portrayed by Alice Krige. History Morgana, once known as Morgana Pendragon, was a powerful witch who engaged in a feud against Merlin for quite some time, which culminated to latter's death. Merlin's hesitation when he overpowered her in their final duel and Veronica Gorloisen's decision to use thr Human Fusion Spell on the powerful with indicated an unconfirmed history with the two; it's implied that Morgana was the senior to her fellow apprentices Balthazar Blake, Maxim Horvath, and Veronica Gorloisen and that she formed a significant bond with Veronica as much as with Merlin. Unfortunately, their relationships became sour following Morgana's betrayal and foundation of Morganians, believing that spellcasters were more important than humanity. Regardless, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell known as The Rising that would bend them to her will with the aid of the souls of past conjurors who practiced dark magic. She began the demonstration of her supremacy by savagely attacking mortals, including those that were allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her nemesis and implied mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Horvath. Her last words to Merlin were, "I am no one's servant.". Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana le Fay Centuries later when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of Merlin's ring, the foolish illusionist Drake Stone, and the malevolent witch Abigail Williams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's disturbed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dishes and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himself using the same magic spell known as the Human Fusion (Fusion Spell) to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors fought and David won by using the electric power of his Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality and Traits An evil and utterly selfish sorceress who has no qualms over taking innocent lives in order to achieve her goals, Morgana is definitely a venomous character to be reckoned with. Despite her evil, however, Morgana is still indisputably elegant, speaking with a proper English accent and carries herself with grace and dignity. She is also highly charismatic, being able to gather many Morganians (or at least those who have the potential of becoming such) over the centuries, however, this may also be due to Horvath's action to spread Morganian teachings while he was in pursuit of his nemesis, Balthazar. Powers and Abilities Morgana is an extremely powerful and deadly witch with a particular proficiency for black magic. She also possesses telekinesis and elemental abilities, such as fire and lightning. She conjures barrages of considerably powerful Plasma Bolts to attack her enemies without hesitating and without mercy. In addition to it, Morgana is an exceptional swordsfighter, as seen in her battle with Merlin. When Morgana became a spirit, even without a physical body due to the power of the Fusion Spell (or specifically, whatever was left of her physical body turned into a glowing mass of dust that can reform and pass through anything), she can also possess people like she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. And she can avoid attacks (physical and magical) when these attacks only phased through her and not harm her. Yet, Morgana is weak against electricity when Dave, the true Prime Merlinean exploits her weakness and used his power to eliminate her completely. Videogame Appearance The wicked sorceress Morgana le Day appears as the mistress of the Forbidden Domain magic in New York City's Central Park District and the 6th and final boss of the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Unlike in the movie, Morgana was never reduced into disembodied spirit state nor exposed to Veronica's Human Fusion Spell when Balthazar locked her into the Grimhold, as Veronica is absent in the game's storyline. However, the game gives another insight of her relationship with Merlin; according to Balthazar, Merlin denied her the secrets of Forbidden Domain of Merlin Circle, the power over life and death itself. In retaliation, Morgana killed him and subsequently learned one of the Domain's spells, The Rising. Arriving at Central Park, Balthazar Blake warned Dave that the natural haven is overflowing with Mana from the Forbidden domain, and monsters from the said domain are more powerful than the rest. Getting closer to the center of the Forbidden domain, they found an ominous castle has emerged at the center of the park, with Balthazar explained it to be built by a Morganian sorcerer back in 19th century, presumably for conducting Forbidden domain experiments as Mana from said Domain is overflowing the area and worse, Morgana intended to exploit it for amplifying the Rising ritual. Entering the Battery Park, Dave caught Morgana busily performing the incantation for raising an army of the dead. Sensing his presence, she mistaken Dave to be disguised Horvath until the science nerd revealed himself to be the Prime Merlinean as per Balthazar’s suggestion. Unimpressed, Morgana made fun of Dave for his claim, in which the Prime Merlinean sighed as he knew Morgana won't take that seriously. Although the mention of his mentor changed the Morganian founder's opinions a bit, she still downgraded his abilities and saw gum inferior compared to his ancestor Merlin, but challenged him regardless in a magical duel. As the founder of Morganians, Morgana proved herself to be Dave's greatest adversary, as she displayed mastery over her minions' signature spells. Though it was a difficult fight, Dave, having mastered all Merlinean magics and overcome formidable Morganians before facing Morgana herself, and even has Balthazar revealed him Morgana's susceptibility to electrical energy, the Prime Merlinean emerged victorious and successfully put the evil witch into her knees. It is then Morgana realized that despite her great power, she still pale compared to the one who destined to defeat her, and was only able to plead to Dave not to imprison her back into the Grimhold in her last moments. To add insult to injury, her pleads fell into deaf ears because Dave can't hear her instead of ignoring her outright. Gallery Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay in her former human form. Malevolent Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil Morgana le Fay hunts down her mortal enemy Merln before killing him. Morgana le Fay's Spirit.png|Morgana le Fay loses her soul via the concentrated Fusion Spell used by Veronica Gorloisen. Ghfckhjfhjg.jpg|Veronica's eyes glow omniously as she is possessed by Morgana le Fay. Possessed Veronica Gorloisen.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen is being possessed by the evil Morgana le Fay. Possessed Balthazar Blake.jpg|Balthazar Blake is temporally possessed by the evil Morgana le Fay. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.png|The dark spirit of Morgana le Fay herself. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil spirit of Morgana le Fay. Merlineans vs. Morgan le Fay.jpg|Morgana unleashes her pyromancy against the 3 Merlineans including Dave who repelled against her attacks. Ghost of Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay's soul dodges a plasma bolt. Morgana le Fay's Soul.jpg|Morgana in her corporeal form. Morgana le Fay vs. Dave Stutler.JPG|Morgana le Fay mercilessly attacks Dave while he builds up a plan to destroy her. Dave Stutler vs. Morgana le Fay.jpg|Dave Stutler finally unleashes his power to finally defeat Morgana le Fay. Morgana cartoon TSA.jpg|Morgana in the videogame adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Trivia *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary who existed the time of King Arthur. *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana le Fay". *Fire (especially in the art of of pyromancy) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. *Unlike her mytholoogical counterpart, it is assumed by her original surname of Pendragon that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. In the Arthurian legend, Morgan (as she is known in most sources) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon's mistress Igraine and her first husband, Gorlois making her the half-sister of King Arthur and the half-sister-in-law of King Arthur's wife Queen Guinevere. *In the Arthurian legend-inspired shows, Camelot and The Adventures of Merlin, Morgana (in Merlin) and Morgan (in Camelot) are the daughters of Uther Pendragon (in both shows) who is also the father of King Arthur whereas their mythological counterparts are the daughter of Igraine. *Though was stated that Morgana was once Merlin's earliest apprentice whom he treated like a daughter, this not shown in the movie itself, but rather implied by Merlin's hesitance in killing Morgana once he overpowered her. *Morgana le Fay is about 1270+ years old. Category:Morganians Category:Sorceresses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased